An image forming apparatus is known in the art in which a process cartridge can be attached to and detached from a housing of the apparatus. Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2007-248618 discloses a process cartridge including a first frame supporting a photosensitive member, and a second frame movably supported to the first frame so that a developing roller is movable toward and away from the photosensitive member.
In terms of an image forming apparatus, the apparatus may be transported for shipping while the process cartridge is attached to the housing of the apparatus. The Japanese Patent Application Publication discloses a mechanism for separating the developing roller away from the photosensitive member so as to avoid plastic deformation of the developing roller during transportation.